


Setting Sights

by WisdomAvi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, James is always the oblivious one let's change that, M/M, Oblivious Percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomAvi/pseuds/WisdomAvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival Morton: good at spying, terrible at romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sights

x

It takes him such a long time to figure it out that he's frankly embarrassed by himself.

The worst thing is that he's had many opportunities to come to this realization.

There was the time they were stuck together in a corrupt politicians tiny closet. Lancelot's face close to his, their thighs pressed close together. James spent the whole two hours telling stories from his theater days, filling the time with his colorful tales, his bright smile somehow visible even in the dark.

Or the time James got shot in the arm and Percival spent every free second in the infirmary listening to James complaining , rolling his eyes at him but still bringing him his flavored water.

Merlin had even sent him the surveillance feed of Lancelot's room when Percival had to go on a mission. He spent the whole plane ride watching James flirt at the nurses.

All this should have been a big enough clue, but apparently not.

So now hes sitting in his office, on this rainy Thursday afternoon, a glitter gel pen in his hand and the words "I love James", bouncing around in his head.

He wasn't expecting that when he asked James to borrow a pen. He wasn't expecting the sudden realization that hit him when James had said, "Here you go, this one sparkles like your eyes" with a dramatic wink as he gave him the glitter gel pen.

Now, Percival has always been the most comfortable planning things out so his mind starts solving the problem at hand.

Fact #1: He is in love with James Spencer.

Observation: In an effort to protect him his mind has purpousley blocked this out.

Fact #2: He is now fully aware of Fact #1.

Possible solutions:

#1 Ignore it

Drawbacks: He can't, not anymore, not now that he knows why he feels so relaxed with James, no matter how much he acts annoyed.

#2 Distance himself from James until it goes away

Drawbacks: He was alone for a long time before Kingsman, before James, he won't go back to that, he won't live that kind of life again.

#3 Go for it

Drawback: Watch as James lets him down gently. Listen as he explains that he flirts with everyone and it doesn't mean anything. James might even feel awkward around him, and Percival can see their lunches in his office becoming a thing of the past.

But Percival is a Kingsman agent and Kingsman agents are nothing if not brave reckless idiots.

 

\-------

 

Gathering Intel has always been easy for Percival. He is excellent at reading between the lines and extrapolating peoples real intentions.

But still, even with his skill, it's important to have background information about the people you're investigating. Their early life, hobbies, like and dislikes. Knowing this information can help steer the conversation in the direction you want.

He knows that if there is even a small chance of James agreeing to go out on a date with him, he needs to have a good grasp of all the information that might help him get a positive answer.

He gets his chance two days after his ill timed realization.

"Good evening", Percival greets when he enters the command center.

"Oh, Percival excellent" James says when he sees him walk in. "Now I can finally put this wonderful music to good use."

Percival can hear the soft sound of music coming from Marion's station. She's Lancelot's main handler and the only person who can make him do his paperwork.

The same paperwork that is forgotten on the table as James comes to stand in front of Percival.

"If I may have the pleasure of your company for this dance" James says, extending his arm with a exaggerated bow to Percival.

He has his usual playful grin on his face. Percival ignores the warmth that gives him and raises an eyebrow at him.

“And here I thought that you were just happy that you don't have to finish your paperwork"

"Oh that's just an added bonus" James laughs, “but don't be scared Percy, I promise I'll keep a slower pace, no reason to embarrass you."

The part of Percival that goes into overdrive whenever it hears a challenge has him take James in his arm.  They’re going around the room in a quick waltz in a second.

James's surprise only lasts for an instant and then a smile is back on his face as they start dancing faster and faster, mixing more styles and complex moves as the song starts speeding up.

When it finally ends, Percival is dizzy from the spins. James, who is still holding onto him with a wide smile, doesn't seem affected at all.

"Marion, could you be a dear and put on another song for me, something fast" James says, turning towards his handler.

"You aren't getting any favors from me until I get form 56b on my desk in the next hour" Marion says back, not even taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"That woman will work me to the ground one of these days" James says.

"It won't be anything you don't deserve" Percival replies, as James finally lets go of his arms.

"I see how it is, both of you attacking poor innocent Lancelot, who just wants to dance in this cruel, cruel world."James is holding a hand to his heart as he says this, standing like an actor on a stage, who has just learned that the one he loves, loves another.

"Go finish your paperwork Lancelot" Percival tells him, immune to his antics.James just laughs and goes back to the table.

After Percival drops off his own paperwork, he reviews the new information.

_James likes to dance._

He doesn't know how this information can help him, but he decides to remember it if an opportunity to use it somehow presents itself in the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to turn the tables a little bit, poor James is always the oblivious one in fics(and I love it) but I wanted to mix it up a little, so enjoy.


End file.
